


A Second Chance

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - In The Flesh, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Zombie Eddie Kaspbrak, Zombie Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: Between remembering to take his medication, and caking on tons of make up every morning, and putting in blue contacts, and going to his "volunteer" job every day, Richie had enough to worry about. The last thing he needed was to add, what he personally thought was unnecessary, group therapy on top of that was torture. Talking about his situation wasn't going to help in any way. Even if it was with others who had Partially Deceased Syndrome. For them, now that they were properly medicated, it was a blessing to be alive once more. To Richie?To Richie it was a failure. He had very much wanted to be dead, and he had succeeded.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942063
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning for serious discussion of suicidal thoughts, ways to attempt suicide, and committing suicide (richie and eddie both killed themselves before becoming zombies)

Between remembering to take his medication, and caking on tons of make up every morning, and putting in blue contacts, and going to his "volunteer" job every day, Richie had enough to worry about. The last thing he needed was to add, what he personally thought was unnecessary, group therapy on top of that was torture. Talking about his situation wasn't going to help in any way. Even if it was with others who had Partially Deceased Syndrome. For them, now that they were properly medicated, it was a blessing to be alive once more. To Richie?

To Richie it was a failure. He had very much wanted to be dead, and he had succeeded. After years of attempting to kill himself, he had finally cut deep enough in order to never wake up again. And then next thing he knew, he was rising up out of his grave, craving human flesh.

Now, here he was, going through the motions to please his parents, until he had the guts to shoot himself in the head. Because now a simple razor to the wrist wasn't going to be enough, and it had taken him years to work up to that.

Of course, he didn't say any of this in the group therapy sessions. He had a feeling that being stuck in an institution as a PDS sufferer would be worse than wen he had been thrown into one when he was alive. Considering that, other than rising from the dead, it had been the worst experience of his life, he wasn't in the mood to figure that out for sure.

So he lied a lot. He didn't try to make it out that everything was perfect, because that would seem suspicious in its own way, but he kept his complaints mostly to how rehabilitation was going. It seemed to be the common theme among the group's members. They couldn't comprehend how their neighbors no longer wanted anything to do with them.

Well, everyone except for Eddie.

He would constantly talk about how he felt so guilty for what he had done before being medicated, despite the group's mediator constantly assuring him that he had no control over his actions. That didn't seem to matter to Eddie, and Richie began to realize that maybe they had more in common than their condition.

After a particular emotional meeting, Richie approached Eddie at the donut and coffee table. It was empty for their meeting, of course, but a few of the members congregated there on the break and after the meeting. Richie leaned against the table, trying to appear casual, as he said hi to Eddie. It was an uphill battle to get the man to talk to him, but over the next few weeks, he started to open up.

Richie couldn't remember the last time he had a friend he felt this comfortable around. He eventually opened up to Eddie about his sexuality and the depressions surrounding it and how it had led to his suicide. Eddie had gasped and revealed that his story was unfortunately very similar. They compared scars, both physical and emotional, and it brought them even closer.

It wasn't long before their time spent together went from holding each other through tearful conversations to their hands roaming as they whispered tearful confessions into each other's skin. Richie pulled back and reached out for something he could use to wipe their make up off, but came up empty handed. Eddie insisted that it was alright to use one of his pillow cases, but Richie knew how he was about cleanliness. 

He decided that he wasn't concerned about Eddie seeing the contrast between the lively tone of the make up compared to his decaying flesh underneath his shirt, because as he pulled said shirt off, Eddie was still looking up at him with such love in his eyes. He quickly pulled his own shirt off, getting a little stuck in the neck, and some skin came away as Richie helped him out of it. He leaned down to kiss the wounds that had caused, soothing Eddie with his lips.

There wasn't much they could do besides that. With no blood flowing through their bodies, sex as they had previously known it was off the table. That didn't stop them from stripping the rest of the way so they could admire each other's bodies. Richie ran his hands up and down Eddie's legs, telling him how much he loved how toned they were. Eddie rested his head on Richie's belly, telling him how much he loved that he was soft and comfortable.

They continued to kiss for what must have been hours, although there were no bruised lips to show for this. Although their make up had definitely smeared all over by that point that it was almost as if they had removed it. They fell back against Eddie's bed, breathing heavily, as they continued to hold onto each other, once they had finally tired themselves out. Richie was close to falling asleep, when he heard Eddie whisper, "I wish I had known you when I was alive."

"Me too," Richie confessed. "But we know each other now, and that's what matters."


End file.
